Prostatic ultrasonography in addition to digital rectal examination and serum prostatic specific antigen (PSA) determination will be carried out in addition to the usual diagnostic studies in patients presenting for transurethral prostatectomy for presumed benign prostatic hyperplasia, radical prostatectomy for known adenocarcinoma of the prostate and radical cystoprostatectomy for known transitional cell carcinoma of the urinary bladder. Patients with presumed benign prostatic hyperplasia and having ultrasound and/or elevated PSA determination will undergo prostate biopsy under ultrasound guidance prior to radical prostatectomy in an attempt to diagnose non-palpable prostatic carcinoma. Whole mount prostate preparations will be performed in patients undergoing radical prostatectomy and cystoprostatectomy and pathologic correlation with the ultrasound examination. Recover Operating Characteristic (ROC) analysis will be performed to assess the ability of transrectal ultrasonography to detect abnormalities, specifically carcinoma and extent of invasion. The ultrasound findings will be compared with the physical examination, the histologic findings and the biochemical studies to determine if these tests used either alone or in combination have a role in the early detection and staging of prostatic carcinoma.